Aquelarre
by Primaeunica
Summary: Isabella Swan, es la respetable hija del matrimonio más católico de todo Forks, la niña inocente y virginal del pueblo, claro...eso sin contar los sucios sueños que comenzó a tener desde que "aquella extraña familia" llegó a la ciudad. OS.


**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la canción es de Mägo de Oz.**

* * *

><p><strong>AQUELARRE<strong>

Era otro día más en la vida de Isabella Swan, la dulce y virginal Isabella.

Hija de un matrimonio estrictamente religioso, Bella (como le gustaba ser llamada) vivía bajo las normativas de sus padres, y según lo que las "normas de ética y moral" dictaban para la sociedad. Sin embargo, esta jóven de 17 años se sentía reprimida y presa, sólo que jamás se atrevió a desafiar a sus padres, pues aunque no estaba de acuerdo con las prohibiciones que le ponían los amaba, hasta ese día...

_"El olvido recordó  
>Y la oscuridad se iluminó,<br>La risa rompió a llorar.  
>Una piedra enamoró<br>A una virgen que dejó caer  
>Su desnudez."<br>_

Conocío a Los Cullen en el Instituto, eran bastante retraídos, pero con ella se mostraban extrañamente receptivos.

Isabella, que contaba con pocas amistades y buscando salir de su casa para poder dejar de ir a la iglesia aunque sea un día, aceptó la amistad que la familia le ofrecía, lo que además hacía a Charlie y a Reneé inmensamente felices, pues era una de las familias más acomodadas y prestigiosas del pueblo.

Aunque, lo que secretamente la había impulsado a aceptar tan extraña amistad, habían sido un par de ojos dorados y un indomable cabello cobrizo, que junto con esa sonrisa de lado que hacía que se le detuviera el corazón, se habian convertido en los protagonistas de sus sueños húmedos...lo que por supuesto era el secreto mejor guardado que poseía, pues si sus padres se llegaran a enterar, se desataría la tercera guerra mundial.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que los Cullen no eran personas normales... No tenía idea, de que el que creía su secreto mejor guardado era lo que llevaba a Edward Cullen a masturbarse todas las noches cuando se colaba por su alcoba y la miraba dormir, y observaba como se desarrollaban en su mente todos esos sueños eróticos que los involucraban a ambos... Edward jamás dormiria, por ende tan poco podría soñar...pero podia vivir la realidad.

Así que un día decidió que llevaría las fantasías de Isabella a la realidad, aún con ella dormida. La acariciaría, y haría exactamente lo que ella viera en su sueño, estaría haciendo lo correcto, no? Convirtiendo sueños en realidad.

_ "Se empieza el ritual, - so -  
>Cuerpos a mediana luz - do -<br>Beben de otras bocas, - mía -  
>Y se excitan.<br>Lamen la lujuria - so -  
>Que lubrica su piel, - do -<br>Y hasta las estrellas - mía -  
>Se masturban al ver. "<br>_

Con la luz apagada, ya que él no necesitaba de ella para ver, Edward desnudó a Isabella en la soledad de su habitación. Masajeó sus pechos y se deleitó con la vista. Llevó su boca a la de la joven, e introdujo su lengua en su cavidad...

Isabella, quien sentía que en esos momentos estaba teniendo el sueño más vívido de su vida, respondió al beso fervientemente, batallando con la lengua del dios griego que tenia ya completamente desnudo sobre ella.

Exitado como estaba, recorrió con su boca y con su lengua cada rincón del cuerpo de Isabella. Cuando llegó a su vientre paró, y separando sus piernas, se afanó a darle placer con su boca, en ese lugar en el que desde hace tantas noches soñaba con estar.

Isabella sentia que moriría, estaba extasiada, se sentía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sentía como una lengua acariciaba el lugar que en tantas ocasiones ella misma se acariciaba cuando sabía que sus padres ya estaban dormidos y que nadie la observaba...solo que ahora la sensación de placer estaba magnificada. Gemía sin poder controlarlo, ya no sabía si esto era un sueño o si estaba pasando de verdad...pero aun no quería abrir los ojos, esperaría a llegar, y después se preocuparía por saber que ocurría

Edward sentía como ella estaba a punto de llegar, así que incrementó el ritmo de su lengua e introdujo 3 dedos en su interior, bombeándola frenéticamente y sintiéndose el mismo en el paraíso, al probar el dulce nectar que el cuerpo de la que desde hoy sería su mujer, su amante y su compañera, desprendía.

Con un grito ahogado, Isabella sintió que tocó el cielo con la punta de los dedos, se le arqueó la espalda y se le contrayeron los deditos de los pies...pero seguía sintiendo la lengua de alguien en sus piernas. Así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con la visión más erótica que había presenciado en su corta vida: Edward Cullen, inmaculadamente desnudo, bebiendo todo lo que su cuerpo le daba.

Si bien Isabella se encontraba embelesada, por tan ardiente escena, de repente sintió el pudor y la vergüenza apoderarse de ella, aún sabiendo que el hombre que tenía su cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas era el amor de su vida, así que se removió un poco, llamándo la atención del cobriso quien alzó la mirada y la vió directo a los ojos

_"Déjate enamorar, Ven y únete,  
>Desnuda tu pudor, Ven y entrégate al placer.<br>Déjate enamorar, Sedúceme,  
>Por la depravación, Déjate acariciar."<br>_

-Isabella no te resistas, sé que quieres y necesitas esto tanto como yo - le dijo mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a sus labios los que devoró con ansias, haciendo un poco de presion con sus dientes en su labio inferior.

- ¿Esto de verdad está pasando? Tiene que ser otro de tus sueños ¡despierta Isabella! - dijo, mientras un gemido escapaba de lo más profundo de su ser, mientras las manos de el acariciaban con maestría sus senos, y sus pulgares rodaban sus pezones...Isabella sentía que los ojos se le ponían en blanco de puro placer, y no pudo sino devolver el beso con igual ímpetu.

Los besos no se limitaron, y ambos jóvenes descubrieron sus cuerpos, y se regalaron todas las caricias que pudieron. Pero ambos sentían que necesitaban algo más, así que con mucho cuidado, el jóven adonis se fue abriendo paso poco a poco en el cuerpo de ella.

Bella sintió un escozor horrible en su entrepierna cuando Edward terminó de entrar, rompiendo su membrana y llevándose su virginidad...pero dicho escozor fue reemplazado casi que inmediatamente por el más pecaminoso de los placeres, se sentía llena por primera vez en su vida, era una sensación indescriptible.

Edward sentía que ya no podía controlarse a sí mismo, empezó a embestirla con más fuerza, llevado completamente por sus instintos animales...pero a ella no parecia molestarle, al contrario, los sonidos que salían de la boca de su amada le demostraban lo mucho que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Ya se sentían al borde del abismo, en cualquier momento llegarían al cielo o al infierno, ya no les importaba. Sólo sentian que querían liberar todas aquellas sensaciones que los estaban volviendo locos de placer. El cobrizo incrementó aún más el ritmo de las embestidas, y tras unas cuantas más, llegaron juntos a la cúspide.

_"Muéstrame tu cuello y deja  
>que mis colmillos rompan<br>la piel que impide que tu sangre sea para mí, y tu vida será eterna.  
>Morirás cada mañana y renacerás al anochecer."<br>_

Edward, en el medio de su éxtasis dejó que su naturaleza saliera a flote, además de que por motivos egoistas tenía que marcar a esa mujer como suya de por vida así que sin vacilar hundió sus colmillos en la yugular de la joven, lo que los llevó a ambos al mismísimo nirvana...si antes habían sentido placer esto no tenía comparación, era la unión más profunda que 2 seres podían compartir.

Edward le prometió que sería suyo eternamente, y que ella sería de él.

_"Oh Señor de las mentiras,  
>Mendigo de otras vidas,<br>Duque del vicio, príncipe del sexo Y del dolor...  
>La lascivia que en mí entre,<br>Me corrompa y me reviente  
>El alma en trozos de placer"<em>

Isabella no sabía que pensar, estaba tan feliz de por fin poder estar con Edward, de que todos sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad, pero por otro lado sabía que eso no estaba bien, que era antinatural. Pero su amor por ese ser de ojos dorados, y sus deseos más ocultos y profundos le pedian a gritos que cediera y lo diera todo de sí.

Y así fue, Isabella Swan cayó en el pecado, y vivió en el placer por el resto de los días de la eternidad, junto a su compañero, a su amante, a su amor...a su vampiro Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>NA: Espero que les guste :)

Esta historia la hice hoy, porque me fugué de mi clase de química y me fuí a escuchar musica en mi carro y puff...sonó "Aquelarre" de Mägo de Oz... la letra no está completa, pero les recomiendo esta y todas las canciones de Mägo, pues aunque hay puntos en los que difiero con ellos (yo si creo en dios) en sus letras se esconden muchas verdades.

ENJOY! =)


End file.
